joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Sakurada
This article is in need of an clean-up. You can clean-up this article by re-organizing parts of the article, checking grammar and spelling, and doing other helpful things to correct the article. is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion ''series. She is the fifth child of the Sakurada family and the fourth daughter. Her twin is Haruka. Appearance Misaki is a young teenage-girl with baby pink hair that is pulled into a high pony tail at most times and she has bright, green eyes. Clones : ''Main Article: Misaki's Clones All of Misaki's clones possess different hairdos and eye colours. * - Clone of Pride; Long, high pigtails & brown eyes * - Clone of Wrath; Side ponytail (right) & pinky purple eyes * - Clone of Greed; Side ponytail (left) & purple eyes * - Clone of Gluttony; Short, high pigtails & pink eyes * - Clone of Sloth; Hair out * - Clone of Lust; Low pigtails & blue eyes * - Clone of Envy; Hair mostly out with small pigtails ontop of head & yellow eyes Personality Misaki possesses a hard working and kind character, and a girl who always helps others. However, she is rather average in the face of her specialised talent clones. Since her siblings are busy with club activities, Misaki takes care of doing an interview they are scheduled to attend. To her, this seems like a simple task and not as important as the work her clones accomplish. She sees herself as inferior to her clones, and is often self depraving. She is also rather lonesome, as people see her as helpful because of her clones and not what she does. She calls on her clones for company (which they don't appreciate) and as an outlet for her worries and complaints. Plot Misaki is the older twin of Haruka and the fifth (sixth in the manga) child. At first, it wasn't clear why Misaki wanted to become king, and her clones also complanied why they hadn't started compaigning when everyone else did. However, after learning Haruka’s wish to be the king’s advisor, Misaki is even more determined to become king so that she can have him by her side. Haruka writes speeches for her, but after taking notice of everyone’s hard work, Misaki decides to take control of her campaign and win it for herself. With a renewed spirit, Misaki joins the fevered campaign aiming to reach the top. After the king was elected (Shuu) and the election was over, she became a middle school student council president along with her clones, with Haruka at her side as a Student Council Secretary. Ability Misaki's ability is called , which allows her to multiply herself up to seven times, which all represent aspects of her personality and the seven deadly sins. Relationships Haruka Sakurada Haruka and Misaki are twins. They are very close and is almost always seen with each other. Misaki and Haruka share room, so they often end up talking with each other a lot. They care for each other extremely much, and Misaki said that she needs Haruka by her side. Her clones also said that Misaki wanted to be number 1 in Haruka's eyes. Misaki also worked harder for him, and is usually encouraged by him. They are on good terms and look after each other, especially Haruka. Shaura, her clone Sin of Lust, has also mentioned while she cuddled up to Haruka that she is only doing what Misaki's true feelings are telling her do to do, so it may imply she has both romantic and sexual feelings for Haruka even as her twin. Clones Misaki always brings up her clones when she needs to talk with the about the election, or other activities for school. She sometimes brings them out to listen to her and her complains. She feels that the clones are better and more special that her, and one girl in her school pointed out that she is like her clones manager, and Misaki gets a little jealous of them from time to time. However, Misaki cares for her clones and her clones as well care for her, saying that they are a part of Misaki. Gallery misakii.png|Misaki's anime character design misaki clones.png misaki-profile.jpg misaki2.jpg misaki and clones.jpg|Misaki, her clones and Haruka having an discussion misaki hug.jpg|Misaki hugging mini Akane misaki4.jpg misaki3.jpg misaki and haruka.jpg Trivia * means "beautiful, blossom", or "beautiful, sand, chronicle". * She is older than Haruka, though many think that she is the younger twin. But in the manga, she is the younger twin. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Sakurada Children Category:Female